Time Zones
by afterrainecomesklainebows
Summary: Add: Prince Blaine and Princess Rachel from Eastern Area to Princess Santana from Central Area to Princess Brittany from Mountain Area to Prince Noah from Pacific Area to Finn and Kurt the stable boys to Quinn and Sam to love to drama minus the approval of their parents. And your final answer is: The story "Time Zones" (M for language, and smut in later chapters) royalty!glee
1. Chapter 1

Rachel always was a morning person, so it didn't surprise her when she woke up before sunrise. Grabbing her blue silk robe from the knob on her bedroom door, she wrapped it around her body, tying it as she fled down the several flights of stairs, and almost tripping twice on the velvet lining. The smell of breakfast instantly put a smile on her face, but she decided to check the news and weather before changing into her breakfast clothing.

She was greeted with many "Good morning, Princess" "Well, aren't you up early, miss" "Ma'am, would you like something to munch on?" and "Princess Rachel, your father wouldn't want you up so early" on her way to the living room on the east side of the mansion; she didn't like calling it the castle but she might as well should have. Grabbing her purple iPhone 6 from the coffee table, and the remote control, she pressed "Power" and closed her eyes.

All she saw from behind her eyelids was darkness, until her heard the usual "Bing!" when the television turned on. Even from behind her eyelids, she noticed that instead of darkness, there was an almost red color, meaning that the light coming from the TV was intense. Opening her eyes slowly, her pupils soon adjusted to the light, and she turned the TV to the News Channel.

"Princess, are you-" One of the servants asked, before Rachel turned around quickly, scared. She scared easily.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you!" She said with a smile, and turned to look at the TV before her eyes widen.

The plastered, and clearly intoxicated face of Santana Lopez was shown in a little square around the anchor's head and the little strip of words underneath the anchor read "Princess of the Central Area is gay?" The news reporter began to talk about how Santana was reportedly seen drinking and kissing a blonde young woman, unknown, multiple times and entering a room with her at the Headquarters. Rumors are that it was the Princess of Mountain Area.

Of course it was Brittany. Santana wouldn't fuck up things with Brittany.

The color drained from Rachel's face quickly, and she dialed Santana's number before she could even think about it.

"Holy shit, Berry. It's 4:58 here. Whaddya want?" She yawned, as Rachel pulled her hand over the speaking piece, and whispered into the microphone

"Are you an IDIOT! Were there paparazzi at the Headquarters?"

"Of course, you shithead. It's the Headquarters. With not one but TWO royal familes there. GOODBYE" Santana groaned into the phone, before Rachel began to protest.

"No! You are the dumbass here. How was your night with Brittany?" Rachel asked ever so sweetly. There was silence on Santana's side of the phone, before Santana replied in a soft voice

"You aren't saying that-"

"It's all over the news"

"No it's not, stop shitting me" She sounded extremely nervous, and Rachel heard the sounds of Santana running down the stairs, and opening the door to the living room.

"How did they even GET that type of footage?! We were inside! Oh shit, oh shit. God, Lady Hummel is going to laugh so hard at this! So is Fabray! RACHEL! Oh my god, oh my god. I'm never going to hear the end of this! I'm going to have to marry your GAY ASS brother, oh god! Sam is going to probably watch it and laugh in MY face. MY FACE! I…I… I… wait they didn't say it was Brittany, right? Oh god, please don't let them say Brittany. THEY CANT SAY BRITTANY'S NAME, OKAY? Oh my god, KARMA IS A BITCH" Santana rambled, as Rachel heard another gasp from behind her back.

Turning quickly, she saw the unshaved face of her half-brother Blaine. He studied the screen and looked at it like it was just a dream. He looked terrified.

"They found out?!" Blaine screeched, as Santana yelled into the phone to get back Rachel's attention.

"WHO WAS THAT!?" Santana demanded, as Blaine held the phone up to his ear, and whispered in a husky, but incredibly teasing voice "Your future husband"

A wail was heard on the other end, as Blaine groaned, and got up, as Rachel cooed soft words into the phone, and wincing at the harmful and shitty homophobic words the reporter was saying. She didn't want to look back and see the look on Blaine's face. He was probably masking his pain with some limp smile.

"There's no way in hell I am going to marry that wailing bitch" Blaine said, walking out of the living room, before yelling back at Rachel "Off to go drown myself in the shower, be back in 10 minutes"

Santana kept on screaming and crying and cursing out the news reporters, until it was almost 7 o' clock and her voice was hoarse. Rachel even hung up on her, and went to go take a shower. There was no doubt in her mind that Santana would still be talking when she got back, and Rachel didn't feel upset with herself for doing so.

* * *

3 hours later and Rachel and Blaine, along with her mother and step-father, were sitting at the dining room table, eating in silence. Rachel tore apart pieces of her warm, soft bread sticks and reached over to dip them in milk, when she dropped the milk, the glass scattering on the table. Rachel looked at the glass with a blank expression, and waited.

In seconds, a stream of maids fled into the room, led by none other than Quinn Fabray. She whipped out a cloth, and started dapping at the milk, that was already starting to stink up the room. Blaine fought a gag. The dipping cloth was back in Quinn's slippery fingers, and she dropped the cloth, where it landed in Rachel's fried eggs, potatoes, and waffles. Rachel gagged.

"Holy crap! I'm sorry, Rac- Ma'am" Quinn corrected on time, knowing not to call Rachel by her name when she was with anyone other than their little group.

Rachel hated the fact that servants couldn't talk to them. And so, she made friends with Quinn, the maid who tended to Rachel, who wasn't much older than her. She also became friends with the men who cared for her and Blaine's horses Gold Star and Fergie. Rachel named her horse after her favorite things in the world; gold star stickers. And Blaine named his horse Fergie after Fergie.

The man who took care of Gold Star was named Finn. Rachel almost drooled at the thought of his name. Rachel was, inevitably, in love with Finn. Because of course, things always panned out like this. She, the princess, would fall in love with the stable boy, Finn. Except, of course, the other stable boy, Finn's brother, Kurt and Blaine were together. Only in their group.

The group. The Headquarters, where the Kings of all the Areas (Eastern Area ruled by King Oliver Anderson, Central Area ruled by King Julio Lopez, Mountain Area ruled by King Michael Pierce, and Pacific Area ruled by Mark Puckerman) had meetings, was where the "group" would hang out. Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, Santana, Sam, and Brittany were all part of the group.

They basically did nothing in this group. They didn't rebel against anything. Except for HOMOPHOBIA. No one in America accepted gays anymore, thanks to the kings. And since Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine were all homosexuals, they rebelled against homophobia. But nothing like a war. They would not want another war in America. Unless they wanted to divide America even more. The kingdoms were named after the Time Zone that their castle resided in. The Kings all liked each other, but it was the people of America who disliked the people of the next kingdom. Huge irons gates blocking the other kingdoms were placed, to avoid war and destruction, and the Headquarters were in the middle of the country.

They talked in the groups. God, they could talk for hours. Santana and Kurt, the bitchiest people in their group would always end up screaming at each other, and at one point in their weekly meetings, Kurt would go outside and act like Fergie needed tending too, just to get away from Santana. Quinn was the stupidest, and ditsiest of the entire group. She was sweet, kind, and beautiful. But as dumb as a rock. Santana got in arguments over things with her, things that Quinn thought were right, that were obviously wrong. Brittany and Finn were the kindest of the group. They would never hurt a fly, and they always be there to lend a hand when someone was screaming and crying their eyes out. Rachel was the diva of the group. Although she didn't show it much, she would fight for what she thought was rightfully hers, like the crown for best voice, or most talkative person. Sam Evans was the cutest person in the group, as well as the youngest. The young 16 year old wasn't shy, and actually talked quite a bit, he was would always try to break up fights, and get everyone to get along, and everyone would laugh and pinch his cheeks. He gets a point for trying. Blaine was the most laid-back. There wasn't a way to really describe Blaine.

"I… it's fine, Quinn" Rachel said, as one of the older servants named Hannah took away her plate. Rachel starred at the disgusting smelling stain on her mint green dress, and Quinn dragged her upstairs to get her changed.

Rachel was sure her room was a mess, but when she came back to change, it was sparkly clean. Maybe she would never get the chance to learn how to do anything, if the maids did it all. Rachel quickly unzipped her dress, and threw it on the floor. Walking around her room wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties was extremely awkward, considering the huge windows, that were see-through on the outside, but not on the inside. She swore to herself that no one would see her practically naked. Except for Quinn.

Quinn smiled at Rachel and kept her eyes up. Along with being the dumbest person in the group, she was also the whore of the group. And she knew it would be creepy to look at her best friend's nipples, but she would be lying to herself if she hasn't thought about lesbian fantasies between her and Rachel.

Quinn grabbed a comb, and combed thoroughly through Rachel's silky brown hair, before tying it up with a hair tie. She then threw a nude colored bra towards Rachel's direction, and looked away as Rachel put it on.

"Rae, what do you wanna wear today?" Quinn asked, as Rachel replied almost immediately

"Sweatpants, and a tee shirt. I'm gonna just finish up my book, probably visit Finn, and if I can, fly over to Central" Rachel said, shrugging. Only the royal planes could pass above the iron gates, and Blaine's father had taught Rachel how to fly her own helicopter across the United States in under an hour.

"I heard about Banana. Sucks" Quinn says, placing a pair of gray sweatpants and a purple low cut v-shaped shirt on Rachel's bed. Rachel smiles. Quinn's nickname for Santana is Banana.

"You aren't like celebrating that Santana is the one that is screwed, and not you for the first time?" Rachel asked, as Quinn sighed

"She's my friend. Even though she's a dick." Quinn finally states as Rachel giggles, and puts on the clothing, and braids her hair like Katniss from the Hunger Games. Pulling some sneakers on, she walks out of her room, down 6 flights of stairs, picks up 3 apples; one for her, one for Finn, and one for Gold Star, and walks into the backyard, to the stable. She ignores the dozen "Good morning, Princess Rachel"

She should probably change her first name to Princess.

Rachel opened up the musty smelling door to the stable, and walks in, and smiles. Finn turns around at the sound of the squeaky door opening, and from the second he spots her, he wants to run to pick Rachel up in his arms. And that he does. He picks her up, and lets her wrap her legs around his waist, as he kisses her. The feeling on Finn's lips pressed against Rachel's is the best feeling in the world to her. She lets go, to kiss his forehead, and falls from his arms gracefully to her feet. She hands Finn an apple, and walks over to Gold Star. She smells like soap, and hay. She feeds Gold Star the apple, and wipes saliva on her sweatpants. And then she bites into hers, crisp and sweet. Finn and Rachel just stare at each other.

"You look cute today" Finn notes, as Rachel rolls her eyes playfully.

"Not exactly. I'm probably going to read, and then visit San… did you hear?"

Finn's jaw tightened, and he nodded

"Who DIDN'T see it? They keep playing this crap on the radio and TV over and over again" He exclaimed.

"You know that her dad is kill her, right? Or-"

"Force her to marry Blaine" Finn and Rachel said in unison. They stare at each other, until Rachel hugs him tightly.

Kurt walks in when Finn is palming Rachel's boobs from the inside of her shirt, and they're making out against the walls of the stable.

"HEY! Get a fucking room!" Kurt yells out, rolling his eyes. Finn and Rachel both push each other away slightly, and look at Kurt.

Kurt is covered in soapy water.

"And tell your brother that Fergie hates the new soap" He added, pulling his arm up to his face to wipe away soap. He ends up spreading more soap on his face.

Rachel kisses Finn goodbye and waves to Kurt. He doesn't wave back, but instead gives her a cold stare.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL because this story has so many couples and yet I put down Rachel and Finn. Sighs**

* * *

"_Little town… It's a quiet village… Everyday like the one before… Little town full of little people, waking up to say…" _

Blaine quietly strummed on his guitar, and hummed along. He starred out the windows of his bedroom, his walls covered in posters of various things, from Sleeping with Sirens, to the Little Mermaid to West Side Story to 21 Jump Street.

When Blaine was about 6 years old, he used to watch the Disney Princess movies with Rachel. One movie, Beauty and the Beast, stood out to him, for some unknown reason. Rachel was beautiful; she was Belle, and Blaine would be the Beast, and in front of the screen, they would act out the movie. They danced to "Beauty and the Beast", Blaine used to roar loudly, and scare the living shit out Rachel and the maids. Rachel used to kiss her brother on the lips when Belle kissed the Beast, until it got plain awkward, an 11 year old kissing her 9 year old brother.

There was a phase in his life, when he realized that maybe he wanted to be Belle. So, on this morning, he grabbed his guitar, the one his father gave to him when he was 13, and looked up the song that randomly popped into his 15 year old mind.

_"Oh…Isn't this amazing… It's my favorite part because you'll see… Here's where she meets Prince Charming… But she won't discover that it's him till chapter three!"_

He is greeted at the door by a cough he knows too well. He turns around quickly on his swivel chair, to a grinning Kurt. Blaine automatically straightens his posture, and runs his hands through his hair.

He loves Kurt. Blaine doesn't throw around the word "love". But he loves Kurt.

"H-Hi" Blaine says shyly, blushing softly. The soft pink color on Blaine's skin automatically makes Kurt giggle.

"Good afternoon, Prince Blaine" Kurt smirks, walking into his room, running his hands over his bed, before climbing on top of it, starring at Blaine with his pure blue eyes.

Blaine stares back at him, until Kurt motions for him to keep playing. Blaine bites his lip. He bites harder, before swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, and pulls his guitar closer to him.

Blaine began to sing, his voice cracking and faltering at moments, but when he finish the song with a final strum on his guitar, and raises his head, he sees and hears Kurt clapping loudly, and cheering.

Blaine smiles bashfully, and Kurt stood up, and walked over to the chair and sits on his lap.

Kurt's lips were on his. Soft, and sweet. Blaine pulled his arms around Kurt's neck, and brought him closer, before Kurt pulled from the kiss and whispered against them gently "That was amazing"

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt's middle, and uses his other hand to place the guitar on the floor, before pulling it up to Kurt's face, and stroking his cheek. Kurt laughs softly.

"You're gorgeous, Kurt"

They whisper sweet nothings for what seemed like hours. It only was a couple of minutes, before one of the maids walks into the room. It's Quinn.

"Oooh!" Quinn exclaims, as Kurt yelps and jumps off Blaine's lap, and starts cursing at Quinn.

"What the fuck is your problem! If you see a closed door, then you KNOCK. Jesus fucking Christ, don't you know anything?" Kurt asks harshly, walking out of Blaine's room. Quinn and Blaine share looks.

"I'm sorry Kurtie!" Quinn screams behind him, before one of the elderly maids hushes her. Blaine sighs, and grabs his guitar again, and starts strumming again.

Kurt's constant mood swings are nothing new to him. He loved Kurt, but it was something he disliked about him. How one moment with him could be so precious, and the other could be horrible, and he would be vicious. It didn't bring Blaine down, though. He knew Kurt wasn't so public about his feelings. He liked to keep them locked inside. Unless he was with Blaine. And Blaine wasn't that stupid as to make Kurt do something he knew he wasn't comfortable with.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!"_

* * *

Rachel gives her step-mother a hug, and her father a kiss. Her step-mother beams at her. Rachel and Queen Gemma have a sort of mixed up relationship. Rachel had always been closest to the maids in the castle, them like her own mother, caring for her and feeding her as a mother should. She hated how her mother was just this person that pretended to actually have a connection with her. Her mother died when Rachel was three years old, giving birth to a child that never lived. Rachel was too young to know what was happening, why everyone was weeping that "Little Princess Rachel had lost her mother tragically" Her mother wasn't her mother; her mothers were the people who were there when she woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares. Now, of course, Rachel knew that Gemma wasn't her mother, and so it always puzzled her why Gemma tried so hard to be like her mother. And for years, Rachel disliked the woman, how she tried to make up for the things her real mother didn't. Rachel didn't care, so why should her?

Her father frowns, and walks back to the castle with Queen Gemma. Rachel rolls her eyes. So much for an if-I-die-in-a-plane-accident-and-never-see-you-aga in kiss. Her father knew she was going to visit Santana. The reportedly homosexual Princess. Rachel knew that her father was going to have a long talk with King Lopez about it, about how this could start so many political problems (which didn't even make sense to Rachel, but she went with it) and how Blaine should just marry her now, and have a happy nation again. She wanted to scream in her father's face about how Blaine was gay and in love with Kurt, and Santana would rather get killed than marry Blaine. Then she realized that her father probably doesn't know Kurt by his name, would ignore her and marry Blaine to another woman and disrespect her wishes, or tell King Lopez that news, and watch on the television in the morning that he had executed her in the morning. Not something Rachel really would look forward to.

She runs up to the plane, and waves to her brother, who is sitting in the co-pilot seat. Rachel slips into the pilot seat, and says into the little microphone on top of the plane to rows of people who aren't there. At the age of 17, she still enjoyed pretending that she was a pilot and she flew around millions of people around the world, like she did when she was younger.

"Fasten your seat belts-" Blaine and Rachel both buckle in their seat belts "Sit back and relax-" Blaine kicks his shoes off and pulls them under his legs, sitting criss-cross. "And enjoy the ride" She says finally, before starting up the plane. Blaine chuckles, and nods "And that I shall do"

She lands the plane in the open field right near the castle in Central Area, and hops out of her seat. "Record Time!" she says, smiling brightly, looking down at the "00:15:04:03" on her stop watch. Blaine stands up, and smoothens out his blazer, and runs his fingers through his curly locks. Kurt likes it when his hair is curly. A mental imagine suddenly appeared in his head, and his face grew a red shade, as he thought of the night before, when Kurt's hands were gripping his hair, running his fingers through the locks, and murmuring heated words in his ear, running his tongue around the shell of his ear. Blaine shook the image out of his head and kept walking from the plane, Rachel following.

Rachel wore a light yellow dress that reminded Blaine of Belle. The dress reached down to her knees, and hung on her body comfortably. Her hair was tied into a simple ponytail and reached down to the middle of her back. She wears some white Mary Jean flats, and Blaine wears a blazer over a simple white tee-shirt. He felt no need to dress up to see Santana.

A crowd of reporters and photographers crowded around the plane, as Blaine and Rachel glanced at each other and sighed at the same time.

"Princess Rachel and Prince Blaine, do you have anything to say about the rumors about Princess Santana?"

Blaine and Rachel replied in sync "No comment" and continued to walk towards the castle, with fake smiles for the photographers.

"Princess Rachel, was it true that you were the own who told Princess Santana about the rumors"

Rachel paused, and mentally face-palmed herself. Of course there was an recording device in her phone. She replied with a shrug, and a continuous smile "I just wanted to tell her the news. She's my friend."

"Prince Blaine, people are saying that you are the future fiancé of Princess Santana. Is this true?"

Blaine frowned, and said in a dark, low voice "That's a complete lie"

Rachel nudged Blaine, and he recovered quickly. "At least not yet" He whispered, as they entered the guarded Castle, and the reporters were blocked by the huge iron doors. They both sighed in unison, and greeted the maids, and looked around in awe of the Castle. It was so beautiful, even though they had been there an astronomical amount of times.

Taking the elevator up to the 15th floor, and walking down to the first right, and made a turn to the left, they were greeted to the bedroom door. Santana was firing words to Sam in rapid Spanish. They knew it was Sam because he couldn't even made out "Yes, Princess", but answered with whimpers.

Blaine knocked loudly and yelled "Deaaaarrrr!" as Rachel stepped on his foot, and Blaine yelped in pain. Santana opened the door quickly, and Rachel peered inside, to see a trembling and tear-stained faced Sam. He mouthed to her "I don't know what she is saying".

Santana herself looked completely fine. Her hair was combed, and she wore red lipstick. Rachel would have thought that she was a wreck.

"Hi" She said, opening the door for them, before saying "Ignore him" She said, with a nod towards Sam. Rachel rolled her eyes at her comment and hugged Sam immediately. Sam whimpered again, and Blaine looked at Sam with a sad look, and looked at Santana with a glare

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" He asked, as she raised her eyebrows. She gave him a little chuckle, and looked at Sam. "He didn't do what I asked him too. And I'm sorry, I believe I should be getting some sympathy here!" She exclaimed, as Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"Last time we talked, you were crying your eyes out and screaming. What made you change your mind so easily?" Santana frowned, and crossed her arms with a huff.

"My father doesn't believe it. Thinks it some photoshopped shit. Plus, I could have kissed a guy with long blonde hair. These things can happen, people!" Santana said. It was almost like she was convincing herself, rather than Rachel.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Rachel screamed at her, as Santana smirked at the smaller girl.

Blaine keeps his arms crossed. He doesn't want not to marry her. Blaine _hates_ Santana. He often wondered why Prince Noah from Pacific Area couldn't marry her, or something. Then he remembers that Prince Noah had to marry Rachel. And god, did Rachel hate Noah. He didn't even want to get married if it meant not marrying Kurt, because he wanted to marry someone he loved. As girly as that sounded to him.

"Well, I'm going to convince them, anyways. They haven't killed me, or arranged a wedding for Blainey and I, now have they?" She asked, as Rachel threw her hands up in aspiration.

"Good luck with that? Because if you haven't noticed, smartass, homosexuality is ILLEGAL! Being gay is ILLEGAL! And you're parents being ROYALTY, the people who passed the law? The nation isn't going to go with that. And you know that you're father won't buy whatever story you give him, and even if he does, he'll get you married to Blaine or a guy because they want a HAPPY NATION!" Rachel huffed out in one breath, before whispering lowly, pleased at herself. She was on fire!

"So thanks for screwing it up, sweetie. Really, thank you. Cause now, Blaine can't love Kurt anymore. I'm bound to marry Noah after this. Maybe Brittany will marry some other guy or something. Thanks" She hissed, as Santana laughed lowly.

"Can you seriously grow the fuck up? Okay, we're teenagers. But you actually think you and Finn are going to get married and have children? That Kurt and Blaine would stay together forever? That Brittany and I could have pulled this off? I was going to marry Blaine ANYWAYS!"

Blaine rolled his eyes to the mention of his name, and grabbed Rachel gently "We're leaving… bitch" He growled to Santana, as she chuckled "Screw you too, Blainey!"

Sam called out to them in a shaky breath "Y'know, I've never ended a sentence with the word "bitch" before"

Santana rolled her eyes "Shut up!"


End file.
